historyasunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Honshū Wolf
Visual Information Detail *(Content unavailable) Expanded Dossier Detail *'Name:' Daisuke Sugitani *'Dispatch Designation:' Honshū Wolf *'Recruit #:' (Unlisted) (Generation Alpha) *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' -- *'Weight:' -- *'Blood type:' -- *'Hair color:' -- *'Eye color:' -- *'Class:' Sprinting Gunman *'Weapon Preference:' Twin Pistols (Titanium Revolvers) *'Disciplines Learned:' -- *'Born:' Saitama, Japan *'Spoken Language:' Japanese, American English. *'HH Tattoo Location:' Back of Neck (Mandatory for Generation Alpha) *'Zodiac Sign:' Sagittarius *'Closest Relatives:' -- Background Detail While his history is noted for having inconsistencies and rumors, he never has been known to have any intention to correct this. His past is a source of wild speculation and his habit of appearing 'out of nowhere' does nothing to help matters. This usually causes him to be either an annoyance or a source of great relief to those who personally know him (depending on the situation). All that is immediately known is that he is one of the three youngest of the Alpha-Generation Hellhounds. Recruitment This (young) man was sought out by Horace Gunn of the Hellhounds after learning of Sugitani's many 'fables' in passing. While at first, requests to search for the 'Eight Bullet Gunman' went ignored, Horace found himself encountering Sugitani as a common fisherman upon a pier just a day before he left Japan. Upon meeting with the fishermen, Horace quickly discerned the identity of the 'eight bullet gunman' by forcing him to draw out a hidden gun and witnessing the fisherman shoot a pistol from his hand with blinding speed. Impressed with the display, he brought Sugitani to Gabriel's attention, resulting in his addition to the Hellhounds shortly after an offer was provided. HHGA Account A rare notable within the Hellhounds for having a particularly outstanding reputation for an injury record. In his entire course of life, he has only suffered from common illnesses such as cold or a sore throat. Aside this, he is well-known for not having ever suffered a physical injury. He has never suffered a burn, gunshot, or any other type of wounds that would result in scars. This fact has resulted in his nickname "Mr. Untouchable" and is only further highlighted by his commonplace action of charging through areas full of with enemy hostiles without suffering the slightest injury to his person. This record is what attributes to his unique class of "Sprinting Gunman" as his talents are scientifically observed as his "own innate hyper-analysis/understanding of human reaction to the extent that his prediction of outcomes in concrete form, regardless of probability, has flawless precision provided he is in the physical presence of same-said human being." It is noted that his observations are far from 'perfect' as his logical prediction processes can be slowed when there are multiple levels of variables between himself and said person, so his talents are not psychic in nature, only predictive so long as his awareness can calculate what he is aware of as a factor. HH2G Account He left the Hellhounds after Gabriel's death, but never changed his identity. He now runs an electronics company and is the director of the "Gogyo Organization", an underground information resource network which is the largest outlet available in the east to the second-generation Hellhounds. Appearances * ????